My Immortal
by Red Hill
Summary: How Sasuke sees his brother. Darkfic. Used song of Evanescence see title. 'I was scared. And even though time has passed by, I still am. Because I know you’re still here, and can harm me any second, any minute while I’m still walking in this life I for


A/N: I wrote this more than a month ago. Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I was moving to a different house, so I didn't have internet for almost two weeks. I would really appreciate it if you would review, but I'm not one to force you into doing something. I'll hope you'll enjoy my fic )  
Note: I need someone to beta for me! Since I'm not English or American, my English isn't that good. If someone has the time to beta for me, correcting my spell and grammar, maybe giving a few tips for the story, I would really appreciate that.

_Songfic_

_-My Immortal-_

_**By:** Crimson Koibito_

_**Song by: **Evanescence_

Sasuke's P.O.V

You actually never heard me when I called out for you. You'd never be with me me in this endless, painfull nights. Does it end here; the road to insanity…

_I'm so **tired** of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish **fears**  
And if you have to** leave**  
I **wish** that you would just leave  
'cause your **presenc**e still lingers here  
And it won't leave me **alone**_

I can still feel your skin under mine, it's imaginary. But those are just dreams.  
My fingers are still trailing the path that you walked, they don't want to forget about it. Don't want to forget about you. I can still… feel it…

These **wounds** won't seem to heal  
This **pain** is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot **erase**

But it's the things you've done to me, and even though I want them so much, they won't disappear. Do you know what's going on? Do you even know the real me, the one behind the mask. And even though I want to kill you, there's still a part of me that just wants to disappear in the corner of my room. That doesn't have an opinion at all.

_When you **cried** I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you **scream** I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I **held** your hand through all of these years  
But you still have **all** of me_

You know all my weak points, whether they're bad or good. But do you know the real me? Do you know the one that hides behind the fight? Behind the pain of getting hit. Biting your lip until it bleeds and you don't even notice the small trail of blood that slides over your chin.

_You used to **captivate** me  
By your resonating **light**  
Now I'm **bound** by the life you left behind  
Your face it **haunts** my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it **chased** away all the sanity in me_

And I still dream about you. I dream about the life that I never had. Dream about things that never happened, and the ones that happened before.  
Take a look in my eyes, and tell me, what do you see? All I see is darkness, do you want to take that away? Take it away…

I was scared. And even though time has passed by, I still am. Because I know you're still here, and can harm me any second, any minute while I'm still walking in this life I forgot about long ago.  
_  
These **wounds** won't seem to heal  
This **pain** is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot **erase**_

My soul is bleeding since the time you left, and it never stopped. With every blooddrop that falls on the ground I flinch, but it goes unnoticed by everyone. And no tear is spilled, even though I wanted to cry so hard.

And I wished for it, but the pain wouldn't go away. And I hid under my blanket, hoping my fear wouldn't find me back. Hoping that it was lost in my own web of desperation.

Time cannot erase everything. The memory is locked in my mind, and will never escape… I can't find the key to let it go…

When you **cried** I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you **scream** I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I **held** your hand through all of these years  
But you still have **all** of me

And no tear was spilled when I was near you, not by me, and not by you. But would your eyes water when I said that I could never forget about you, even though I tried so hard. And would a single, pure tear fall on the ground when you saw my bleeding soul?

I shouted at you when I was angry, but that never was too long. I screamed when I was feeling empty, and than you always would be around.

I remember times that I know I should forget. But I can't; it's imprinted in my mind, forever. Hold my hand, and take my pain away, just like you used to do.

You know it. You know I'm vulnerable like I was all those years ago. Because it hurts in my heart, and no one sees it, except you. But you don't do anything about it.

_I've **tried** so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're **still** with me  
I've been **alone** all along  
_  
But every time I saw you back, there was more and more gone, that didn't seem to remember me. And when you looked at me, your gaze was cold, and full of hate, and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to you.

And we will meet again, even though it's not now. Maybe not even in this life. I know you'll recognize me, no matter how different I look from then.  
_  
When you **cried** I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you **scream** I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I **held** your hand through all of these years  
But you still have **all** of me_

But I finally found my key. And all I had to do was letting it go. And I do not remember you. Not in my past life, not in my present, and I will not know you in my future.

January 2005


End file.
